Unexpected Parenthood
by Shunrei Ryuzaki
Summary: No, they didn't really see it coming. Neither of them had thought that they could be proud parents of those cute little mages. Will the magic of these two kids able to spark the love between the two?
1. Chapter 1

~xxoxx~

**Unexpected Parenthood **

**by Shunrei Ryuzaki **

**Disclaimer applies. **

**Chapter 1: Erza Scarlet is my mom **

~xxoxx~

Okay, she didn't understand what had actually happened. She couldn't understand how she ended up having a child in an instant. If someone had told her earlier that she was going to be a mother so soon, she would have summoned her blades to pierce the body of that person sending him into his sudden death. But the hell! She is now a mother! A mother for heaven's sake! The Great Titania of the Fairy Tail Guild is now a mother? Unbelievable. No, don't think that she's pregnant, carrying someone's child because she's not. It never occured to her that she had wish to experience motherhood so soon, so she was really shocked when she went back to Magnolia with the Team Natsu only to find a young red haired boy claiming that he is the child of the Great Erza Scarlet. All of the members of the Fairy Tail Guild were in total shock and surprise. Some jaws were dropped, some stared in disbelief. But Lucy and Mirajane found the boy too cute and irresistable to think who he really was.

The young boy who seems around seven or eight year of age, has the same bloody red hair color she has, piercing and seductive dark green eyes and has that smirk and grin in his face that reminds him of that blue haired wizard that she misses a lot. Oh, goodness! He looks like a little Jellal Fernandes when he smiles like that.

He says his name is Raikou and he is certain and sure that Erza Scarlet is the name of his mother. It doesn't help that he answered Cana's question about the identity of his father.

"My father?" the little Raikou blinked and Lucy couldn't help it, she locked him in a bear hug because of his cuteness.

"Nee-chan... I can't breathe..." the boy tried to get his words out, trying to free himself from the deadly hug.

"Lucy! You'll kill the boy!" Erza exclaimed making Lucy loosened her embrace and let go the boy. Raikou quickly ran towards Erza and placed himself in her lap much to her surprise.

"Hey, Raikou. Who is your father again?" Marakov asked the question again.

"My mom calls him Jellal."

OH SHIIIIITTTT. What the hell. Erza absent mindedly hit her forehead with her palm and frowned.

Mirajane laughed and patted Erza's shoulder.

"Are you sure that you hadn't have a lovey dovey with Jellal before?"

Erza's face flushed red and shook her head.

"Of course not! That's impossible!" she exclaimed.

Natsu put his hand in his chin, imagining Erza in her scariest mode and Jellal laughing like a mad man.

'Erza Scarlet + Jellal Fernandes= ?' he silently murmured but it was enough for Gray to hear.

Imagining the product of the two of the scariest mages they knew in their whole life sent unwanted shivers down their spines.

'MONSTER!' both of the fire dragon slayer and Ice Mage thought in unison.

Juvia clinged to Gray's arm blushing hard and said, "Gray-sama, Juvia wants to have a child too.", which shocked the Ice Mage.

Erza sighed in defeat. Even if she denied that she isn't the mother of the child, it's no use. She watched in disbelief as the whole Fairy Tail Guild welcomed Raikou and had made fun with him. He seemed to be very close to Natsu and Happy and frequently joined competition against Gray and Natsu. She watched him intently as he plays with Natsu and Happy while she silently sipped her tea beside Lucy and Juvia.

"But really,Erza. The boy resembles Jellal a lot. Do you think he comes from different dimension or world where you are married to Jellal?" Lucy asked out of the blue.

Perhaps, that was a possible explanation. She couldn't think of any reason why would Raikou claim that she is his mother. And to think that the boy's father is Jellal Fernandes? HELL. Was that a kind of joke?

The feeling that she had for Jellal was quite complex and she didn't want to admit that somehow he had a special spot in her heart. It was only him that could shatter her defensive walls and make her weak in his presence. Even though she really wanted to be with him, for better and for worst, to protect him from self devastation, she can't be with him anymore. Seeing each other only pained and at the same time have a bittersweet pleasure to each other. The last time she saw him, she fought the urge to pull him in a tight embrace and tell him how much she needed him in her life.

Raikou's sad face woke Erza from her reveries. He brought down his spoon and looked out the window seeing the darkening sky.

"What's wrong, Rai-kun?" Happy asked as he chewed a huge chunk of food from Natsu's plate.

Raikou grimaced and lowered his head making Erza a bit worried.

"Rai." Erza called.

"Okaa-sama!" Raikou looked up to her and clenched his fists in his lap. "Yue is missing! I forgot to tell you earlier. I'm sorry, Okaa-sama! It's my fault that she's missing!"

Erza blinked. Who is Yue? And why was her son... (he told her he is her son right?) looking so dejected.

"Who is.., *munch* this *munch* Yue?" Natsu asked with his mouth filled with food.

"My twin sister..." Raikou replied with a sad tone. "I know she could take care of herself but I'm so worried because she's sick."

"Well, we should help Erza to find her missing daughter!" Marakov exclaimed standing on a vacant table, extending his right arm above as if commanding the other mages of the guild, with sparkling stars around him.

"Hey, what's the name of the girl so we can ask people if they've seen her." Gray asked.

"Yue... Yue Fernandes."

DAMN! Are they really the children of that Jellal Fernandes that she knows? Erza didn't like to think about it. She and Jellal. She and Jellal having a child., -no- twins. Heck, She felt that there's a danger that she will lose her sanity at any moment soon.

Erza Scarlet scowled as she picked up Rai from her seat and left the other guild members wondering if she was okay or not.

"Okaa-sama, where are we going?" Raikou asked with a childish inquiring eyes. Damn. She didn't want to think about it. There is no denying that he reminds her of Jellal.

"Sleep. Children should sleep early so they could grow faster." Erza replied, narrowing her brown eyes, her gorgeous red hair cascading elegantly on her back as she adjusted the child's position in her arms before heading towards her room.

She just wanted a good sleep. It if was just a dream, she wished she'd wake up from it soon.

~xxoxx~

A/n: Yay! My first story for my new OTP on Fairy Tail. I know it's a bit too short, but anyway I'm just starting so bear with it. Plus! Plus! Please do read my other FT stories. I'll update this story very soon if I received good reviews or feedbacks.

Ja ne!

~Shunrei Ryuzaki


	2. Chapter 2

~xxoxx~

**Unexpected Parenthood **

**by Shunrei Ryuzaki **

**Disclaimer applies. **

**Chapter 2: Daddy Jellal and the blue haired little Erza **

~xxoxx~

The darkness completely conquered the sky with only the bright full moon enlightening their way in their journey. Jellal wondered how long they had travelled on that day. It wasn't because he was already tired but well, he thought it was about time to give themselves a break for the meantime and take a rest. Ultear and Meredy had agreed and decided to look for a place to stay while he told himself to get some woods for the fire they needed. They were about to take their leave when they sensed a battle nearby.

Jellal ran fast to the battle scene with his comrades trailing behind him. They saw some blast coming in their way and they easily evaded it with quick reflexes. What surprised them was to see a young girl fighting the rouge wizards on that dangerous area of the forest. It was too dangerous for her to stay on that place and they were about to rescue her when she suddenly uttered a magic summon to defend herself.

Different types of blades appeared around her, protecting her from the incoming attacks. Jellal was stunned on his place. The young girl reminded him of the young Erza. He could have mistaken her to be that young Erza if it wasn't for that contradicting bright blue hair that the girl had.

The enemies were too much for her to handle alone. He decided to help her and single handedly took down the opponents.

"What a mess. That was too bad for them to cross paths with us." Ultear commented as she stared down at the young girl that instantly fell down on her knees as soon as the fight ended.

"I wonder why a young wizard wonders around here alone." Meredy said and then yawned.

Jellal approached them and noticed the weakened young girl in the ground. Her shoulder length blue hair that was unruly, covered half of her face. He noticed her ragged breath, and flushed cheeks. She was wearing a dark blue mage attire and wielded a katana on her back.

"Are you alright?" He knelt beside her, checking her to see if she have attained injuries. The young girl lifted her head, giving him a full view of her face. His eyes met her brown orbs that looked delighted upon seeing him.

"Otou-sama!" the young blue haired girl said, surprising Jellal. The women behind him gave him a strange look and then looked at the girl. Ultear chuckled and turned her back to take her leave.

"Let's go, Meredy. Daddy will gonna take care of her."

~xxoxx~

He could not comprehend what was happening to him. His life was normal as it seemed, not until that the young girl came into his life. In an instant, he became a father to the child. After she called him her "Otou-sama", she collapsed and fainted in his arms. She was burning with a fever and too weak to stay conscious.

Jellal could not deny that the girl resembles his childhood friend, Erza a lot. He mentally chuckled to himself. The girl seemed out of her mind to claim that he is her father. If he is her father, who will she claim to be her mother? He was pulled out of his thought as the girl turned to her side in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. She rose from her sleeping mat and took a seat beside him. Jellal could still feel her heat from her fever. She was still sick and it wasn't getting good. She leaned her head to his arm and closed her eyes.

"What's your name?" Jellal asked. He knew that she was awake even though her eyes were closed.

"What kind of question is that, Otou-sama? Of course, I am Yue, your daughter." her voice was firm and strong just like... like Erza.

Meredy poked Ultear's side and pointed a finger to Jellal and to the child beside him.

"Do you really know who I am?" he asked again.

Yue frowned and seemed to be starting to get pissed off. Jellal thought she was just like Erza. Short tempered and easily angered.

"Otou-sama, I'm sick but I am not stupid. You are Jellal Fernandes, my father. But anyway, I'm worried. I couldn't find Rai-nii-chan around." she opened her eyes and stared at the burning flame near them.

"We haven't seen any child around here except you." Meredy said before giving a hot bowl of soup to the child. Yue nodded at her and said thanks.

"Perhaps, he went back to Magnolia to find Okaa-sama." Yue replied before sipping the soup.

"Who's your mother?" Ultear asked curiously.

Jellal gulped the lump on his throat. He had this premonition that she will say the name echoing in his brain. Yue arched her brow and gave them a confused look.

"Obaa-sama, how come you don't know my mother's name?" Yue asked with distinctly sarcastic voice.

A vain popped in Ultear's head. What did she just called her? Obaa-sama? What the hell was that!

"Hmm... perhaps it's Erza, right?" Meredy voiced out the name that was on their mind.

"Who else? Erza Scarlet is our mom." Yue confirmed.

Jellal though he was going insane. It was impossible. He and Erza? He and Erza having children together? It was like a mockery to him. The thought that he could have Erza for himself would be a stupidity. He couldn't have her. It took all his guts to keep a distance away from her. She was the very reason why he changed and took the right way. But that doesn't mean he was worthy enough to stay beside her.

Yue fell asleep again beside him after finishing her meal. Her peaceful sleep reminded him how vulnerable she was even though she already had the knowledge of the same magic with her claimed mother used.

"So what are you planning to do?" Ultear asked him.

He made Yue lie on the sleeping mat again and tucked the blanket in place to keep her warm.

"If she's really the daughter of the Erza we know, we should have to return the child to Erza. We will go to Magnolia as soon as the sunrise comes." he cooly replied, brushing the short bangs that covered the face of the sleeping young girl.

~xxoxx~

A/n: Another short update. Gomen! Haha... But i decided to cut the original chapter 2 into 2 parts so the next chapter would be the second half. Surprise! Surprise! I was surprised to see that I received nice feedbacks for this story. I might have a future beta reader to help me with grammar and verb tenses so it depends to us how soon we will update. But you should motivate me to write if you want regular updates. Please tell me whatever opinion, thoughts or imaginations with regard to the characters or with the flow of the story. Thanks.

Special thanks to:

Bibizero, Inoyamakiori, Namida Usagi-cwan, Osuwari246, Randomarchidork, Miss Avund, Splitheart1120, Yorunes and Yuki Kusanagi.

Special Messages:

Inoyamakiori.- you will hunt me until I update this story? Yay! I like that. It motivates me to write especially if my life is under threat. *joking* But really, it motivates me to write. Yeah, I need a beta reader since I'm not really good in english (I'm a filipino), and I'm such a lazy brat not to edit my manuscripts. *laughs* Yuki Kusanagi- hi, Yuki-chan. Thanks for liking the story. *smiles*

AkaiChouNoKoe- I think it's too cute imagining what Jellal and Erza's children looks like. *daydreaming* Their romance is a bittersweet one but I like it. Not too sweet, not to dramatic.

Namida Usagi-cwan and Randomarchidork- Well, at least you found this story interesting. I couldn't say anything but thanks!

I have an anonymous reviewer, my option on reviews without logging in is enabled so feel free to review without creating an account or logging in. Anyway, I'm planning to create a small web club for the pairing "Jerza", where you can able to meet and interact with other fans/shippers. So what do you think? Should I make one?

Again, thanks for reading! Would you do the honor of leaving a comment/review?

Thanks again! Ja ne!

Love and Kisses,

Shunrei Ryuzaki


	3. Chapter 3

~xxoxx~

**Unexpected Parenthood **

**by Shunrei Ryuzaki **

**Disclaimer applies. **

**Chapter 3: The Scarlet Twins **

~xxoxx~

Erza's eyes flickered open in reaction to the sunlight filtering through her window. She heard a low snoring beside her and instantly remembered what had happened last night. Damn. It wasn't a dream. She was now a mother to this child. She looked down to the sleeping boy who lay on his side, a leg draped on her stomach, his bloody red hair dishevelled. He seemed to have all the time in the world to stay asleep comfortably. She then looked around her. Everything still looked the same. Morning sunlight was still streaming into the room. But somehow, everything felt different. She didn't like it. It was like the world had tilted.

She wondered where did the boy came from and why he was claiming that she was his mother. Indeed, he has the same hair color as her but other than that, there wasn't any distinct resemblance to her. Maybe he came from another world? Maybe he was the child of another Erza who was married to another Jellal? Hell, she didn't want to think about it anymore. The only thing she could do was to take care of the boy for awhile, find his missing sister and send them back to their real world. She will act as their mother for awhile. Really? Was it even possible for someone like her to show maternal love? Could she?

She silently left the sleeping boy and went to the bathroom to clean herself before packing her things for the three day vacation of the Team Natsu with the Strauss siblings and some of the Fairy Tail guild members were taking. Now, what would she do with the boy? Well, she had no choice but to let him tag along with them, right? She wondered where was his sister. Somehow, it bothered her which she found so weird. She was not their real mother. She was just a mage who was willing to help the lost boy.

She heard her stomach growled. She chuckled to herself. With her frustration about the boy last night, she forgot to eat her meal. Oh, well she'll deal with her hunger later 'cause she had to wake up first Raikou before anything else.

~xxoxx~

Her round brown eyes set upon that father and child. The child was sitting on her father's shoulders while eating an ice cream. They seemed very happy and enjoying the moment together. She absentmindedly sucked her thumb that gave her a more childish look. Yue claimed that she was already seven years old but Ultear and Meredy kept on teasing her as the 'dwarf girl' because of her unusual height comparable to a four years old child. She would pouted at them and bickering with them while Jellal will just smiled sheepishly on the sidelines.

Jellal noticed her stare. She must be envious of them. They were about to leave the last town before they reach Magnolia. They were in a hurry and Ultear didn't want anything to delay their journey. The plan was to bring the young girl to Erza, leave and continue their latest mission. At first, he thought Ultear didn't want the child hanging around with them since they were always in danger but as the time passed quickly he knew that she was corcerned with Yue too. She must know how does it feels like to be parted from her mother. Meredy got along well with Yue. They were both childish in their own way and both had enjoyed teasing Ultear together.

"Dwarf Girl, do you want some ice cream?" He heard Ultear asked Yue. She must've seen Yue's unusual stare to the father and child.

"Ne? Obaa-san is so talkative today." Yue seemed surprised when she heard the question. Her face flushed red and she turned her head to the opposite side not wanting to see her off guard. A vain popped again to Ultear's head. She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth to the blue haired little Erza.

"I am not that old!" she told the little girl emphasizing each word. Yue crossed her arms to her chest and chuckled.

"Old hag, buy me an ice cream!" Yue exclaimed then pointed a finger to the ice cream stand. Meredy giggled and clung to Ultear's arm.

"Meredy wants an ice cream too." Meredy told Ultear with puppy eyes.

"Tsk. Why do I let myself be victimized by these childish brats." Ultear thought. "What flavor do you want?" she asked.

"Vanilla!" Meredy replied while giggling in excitement.

"It-sigo." Yue whispered.

"Nani?" Meredy blinked.

"Ittt-siii-goo..."

"She said strawberry." Jellal interceded after seeing Yue's embarrassment. The way she said "Ichigo" was too childish as if she was baby talking.

Yue pulled gently on his robes and he stared down on her. Her face was still red and he didn't know if it was because of her slight fever or her embarassment. He smiled back at her and picked her up from the ground. Surprisingly, he made her sit on his shoulders, her tiny fists clenched in his unruly blue hair.

~xxoxx~

He was staring intently at Pantherlily. His round green eyes blinked as he squated in front of the frustrated exceed. Pantherlily also stared back at him as if mesmerized by the boy. He was like his prince the way he looked at him with innocent green eyes.

"Ka...ka..." he mumbled.

"Ka...?" Pantherlily repeated Raikou's redundant syllable.

"Kawaii!" Raikou blurted out before pulling Pantherlily and squeezed him into his arms. His cheeks brushing against his victim's face.

"Hey! That's my kitty!" Gajeel shouted which earned him a deadly glare from the redheaded boy.

A spark of electricity appeared beside Gajeel and before he could react he was beaten by a shock.

"Gajeel!" Levy called before running towards the dragon slayer.

"Raikou!" Erza shouted. She approached the young boy seeing sparks of electricity surrounding him.

"Lightning Magic?" she whispered. She looked down at him with disbelieving eyes before slapping him which surprises the other guild members.

"Erza!" Natsu and Gray exclaimed. Both of them stood from their seat and pulled the enraged Erza away from the boy.

Raikou was stunned in his place. He let go of Pantherlily who was panting so hard.

"What an insolent boy you are! You cannot be my child if you act something like that. I am not your mother! But if there's another Erza Scarlet who is your mother, she must be embarass by your attitude!" Erza yelled to Raikou.

Tears started to form to Raikou's eyes. He sobbed a little before running away leaving the Fairy Tail headquarters.

"Oh no." Lucy said worriedly.

Natsu and Gray released Erza and checked Gajeel's injuries.

"It isn't that bad but certainly that's comparable to Laxus' strike, ne?" Natsu said. Gajeel sat up on the floor with Levy's help.

"The boy has the potential." Gajeel replied.

"Erza?" Lucy called which turned the attention of the other mages to their Titania. They found her sulking on the darkest corner mumbling to herself.

"What kind of mother am I? I hit him. I hit him." she said.

"Mommy Erza is sad." Happy told Natsu.

"I think it would be better if we follow Raikou. Let's go, Happy." said Natsu.

"Aye, aye, Sir!"

~xxoxx~

The sun was about to set and that made the sky tainted with reddish orange color. Raikou wondered where Yue could be. He wished that she was in good condition. He remembered what had happened earlier, how his mother became disappointed in him. He felt guilty for what had he done.

"Rai!" he heard Happy's voice calling his name. Happy approached him on the highest branch of the tree behind the guild's headquarters.

"Happy. You too Natsu-nii?" he replied, surprised to see them.

"Hey, Rai-kun." Natsu called with a grin. "Are you okay?"

Raikou nodded before he leaped to the ground.

"Good. Because Mommy Erza is so worried about you." "I'm sorry. I should haven't done that. Okaa-sama is right." Raikou said with a sad face.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm a bad mother." They heard Erza's voice behind them. Raikou lifted his face and cried once again. He ran towards Erza and she welcomed him in her open arms.

"Forgive me, Okaa-sama. Raikou is a mean boy." He said as he cried and sobbed in her bosom.

"Hush. It's okay, Rai. Just don't do it again, will you?" she asked while caressing his back.

"Hai, Okaa-sama." "Let's go back then." Natsu interceded and they walked back towards the headquarters. But before they reached their destination, three familiar mages appeared before them. The members of Crime Sorciere.

"Jellal?" Erza said surprised to see her childhood friend in Magnolia Town with a giant brown teddy bear clinging on his back.

"Otou-sama." Raikou said while he was still in his mother's arms. Two pair of green eyes met. Jellal gave him a confused look.

"Another one?"

~**End of Chapter 3~ **

**Next Chapter: Erza's Horrible Cooking. **

~xxoxx~

A/n: I don't know when would I publish the next chapters. *sighs* The first two chapters were already edited by my amazing beta reader, Firehearted Shinobi.

**Special Thanks: **

**mad31lina, BreatheExhale, Hinata3487, Izaura Ogennyn, Queen Quinn, Miss Scarecrow, Lil'chrome-chan, Lovely Miracle, Aimee Chamee, Darkchocol8807, Yuki Kusanagi, Inoyamakiori, Wendyvel, AkaiChouNoKoe, splitheart1120, Namida Usagi-cwan, and to my amazing betareader. **

Guys! Thank you very much for supporting this story! Thanks for the very nice feedbacks. :)

I'll try to write longer updates.

Please also read and review my other Fairy Tail stories. Ohh...gtg... I need to finish writing the second chapter of my other Jerza fic. :)

I also have a new facebook account. Please add me as friend and chat with me. Visit my profile page for my fb link. :)

Don't forget to leave a review. *smiles*

Love and Kisses,

Shunrei Rýuzaki


	4. Chapter 4 Daddy's Girl

~xxoxx~

**Unexpected Parenthood **

**by Shunrei Ryuzaki **

**Disclaimer applies. **

**Warning! Warning! Rated T for language! **

~xxoxx~

**Chapter 4: Daddy's Girl **

~xxoxx~

Ridiculous and Abnormal. That were the first words came to her mind when she saw Jellal with the other two Crime Sorciere mages in Magnolia Town. What made her brow arched was the fact that Jellal had a giant brown teddy bear clinging on his back which was taller than him. His eyes were also filled with frustration as he stared at the young boy in Erza's arms. Jellal narrowed his eyes and then shifted his gaze to Erza.

Now, what did it mean?

A snoring sound disturbed their silence and then the bear on Jellal's back slightly moved giving a little space between the bear and Jellal. Yue appeared sleepily on Jellal's back and then yawned. Raikou blinked and jumped to the ground from Erza's arms.

"Yue-chan!" Raikou exclaimed waking up his younger sister.

Yue's round eyes widened open after hearing her brother's voice and saw Erza behind him.

"Put me down, Papa!" Yue told Jellal, nudging him on his back and making the latter grunt in reply. She slipped from his back faced her brother.

"Requip!" Both of the twins said in unison and attacked each other with incredibly huge swords. Their audience was greatly astonished by their action. They're very good in their swordplay. Who would had thought that they were only seven years old? With their swords clashing efficiently and their stunts accurately complimenting their act, Natsu thought that they were undeniably Erza's children.

As the edges of their blades appeared dangerously near their necks, Jellal and Erza stepped to intervene the twin's fight, both pulling away Yue and Raikou from each other. Erza pulled Raikou's collar while Jellal took Yue, his arm coiled around her tiny waist.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill each other?" Erza yelled scolding the children.

"But mom! That was only our way of greeting each other. The Scarlet Way!" Raikou explained while trying to make himself free from Erza's vice like grip.

Erza was undeniably pissed off. She didn't really like this sudden change in her life. Pigs are flying! Surprise! She was an instant mother with twins! But her thoughts were disturbed when she heard a sob.

"Mama is mad at me, Papa!" Yue cried and held unto Jellal's shirt in a claws like grip.

"Oohh, Mommy Erza is so scary." Natsu turned back and concealed on Happy's back.

Erza flinched in fear that she might have really frightened the little girl. Jellal patted Yue's head gently and cooed her. Yue tried to stop her sobs and bit her lower lip.

"Hush, Musume-chan. Erza didn't mean it." Jellal whispered to the child. Erza's brown eyes narrowed and sent deadly glares to her childhood friend. She couldn't comprehend how the hell he could act so cool and kind to those children while she was struggling to be a better 'mother'. Jellal noticed her unusual stare and gulped. Something was up to her and he didn't know why she was glaring at him like that.

"How could he act so natural while I'm so messed up in here?" Erza thought, her eyes burning with anger. Oh, well. Perhaps, they were really his children?

"What are you doing here?" Erza asked. Certainly, she was surprised to see the Crime Sorciere mages on Magnolia Town. It would be too dangerous for them if the Magic Council found out that they were there. It would also cause trouble for the Fairy Tail as well.

"We're here to bring back this shorty brat to you." Ultear replied.

"To me? Wait. Let's not talk in here. It would be better to come inside." Erza said and then motioned them to follow her with Natsu and Happy trailing after them. Raikou who was still in Erza's arms, grinned to his younger sister. Yue just yawned and then make her giant teddy bear moved and walked like a living creature. Natsu squealed in excitement when he saw this.

"Cool! Mr. Bear can walk!" Natsu said with his eyes sparkling with mischief in his mind.

~xxoxx~

As they came inside from the doorway, some of the remaining Fairy Tail members noticed the presence of their visitors. Juvia stood from her seat as soon as she saw Meredy arrived.

"Meredy. Juvia is so happy to see you again." Juvia said and smiled sheepishly.

"And so I am." Meredy replied.

"Ehh? Jellal with the whole Crime Sorciere? What are you doing in here?" Lucy asked.

Pantherlily stared in Jellal's face and said, "So that is the Earthland counterpart of my Prince."

Gray appeared in the scene fully naked and was acting like normal and clothed. His hands in his waist and he was chuckling.

"Ultear paid a visit, eh? Unbelievable."

"Gray! Where are your clothes?" Lucy yelled and then turned opposite and covered her face.

"Gray-sama is so brave." Juvia commented with her face beating red.

"Ehh?" Yue uttered absentmindedly who was staring to the naked Gray. Erza turned to look at Yue and was horrified when she noticed that the young girl was staring to Gray. Erza was once again enraged with the scene. Gray should have learn his lessons a long time ago. If he already forgotten it, she will be more than happy enough to remind him his lesson. He should do something to remedy his stripping problems especially in front of young girls and ladies.

Gray heard a knuckling sound, informing him the his death was forthcoming. He saw Erza put Raikou into the ground and was coming towards him ready to pulverize and beat him to death once again. He shook in fear and tried to run away but failed due to Erza cornered him and started to beat him. Natsu and Happy laughed with teary eyes.

"Hahaha! You should run for life, Ice Brain!" Natsu said while laughing.

"Don't mind that. You didn't see anything, right?" Lucy sweatdropped and asked Yue. Yue stared at her and arched her tiny brow.

"Oba-chan. What was that thing?" Yue asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucy blinked back.

"That thing between his legs." Yue answered nonchalantly and pointed a finger to the half beaten Gray. Gajeel who was silently eating near the commotion, choked and coughed when he heard Yue's words. Poor Pantherlily became Gajeel's spoiled food's target.

"Oh, hell. What the..." Pantherlily hissed to Gajeel who had a slight pink in the corner of his face from restraining at laughing at his partner.

"You've got to be kidding me! Gajeel is blushing! Hahahaha!" Natsu exclaimed then hit the counter with his hands. Happy was laughing with him too, flying around and teasing the pissed off Pantherlily.

"That is.. that is... Oh, I don't know what should I say!" Lucy stuttered before fainting, her soul parting from her body.

"Lucy!" Wendy cried out.

"Why won't you tell me?" Yue asked with a somber tone.

"Musume-chan..." Jellal called.

"Otou-sama." Yue replied, her tears were about to fall from her eyes.

"That's a big snake!" Natsu intervened before going back to his crazy laugh.

"You idiot. It isn't a snake!" Gajeel commented while wiping the mess on his exceed.

"Oh, yeah? You're only sensitive because yours as big as a coral snake while mine's as big as a phyton!" Natsu answered back and they were about to start another fight.

"Are you sure? Let's see who has the larger one!" Gajeel challenged. Erza appeared behind them, her eyes glaring and ready to beat another two dumb ass after Gray. Both the dragon slayers noticed her presence and a shiver run in their spine. They both gulped then turned to see Erza. They received powerful punches sending them both to the wall simultaneously.

"Oh, that didn't look a snake. Mama, what was that thing?" Yue approached Erza and looked at her with inquiring eyes. Erza's face beat red. She felt that she'll have an extreme nosebleed soon. She turned her gaze to Jellal who was also blushing, his face to his side to hide his expression.

"That was... that was... the sword of glory of a man!" Erza finally said to Yue with embarassed expression in her face.

They heard Mirajane's soft laughter who just watching them silently from the counter.

"Nice one, Erza! Sword of Glory of a Man!" Mirajane laughed. Erza squatted again to the darkest corner and started mumbling to herself.

"What kind of mother am I? Jellal's playing his role smoothly while I can't even protect the innocence of my child's eyes and mind." she mumbled.

"Yeah! That's a glory of a true man!" Elfman said.

~xxoxx~

Yue was terribly hungry because of their long journey and that was the reason why Erza was saved from more embarassment to explain Yue about that thing. Jellal and Erza left the twins with Gray and Natsu who were having another eating competition. The twins also joined and participate in their little game. Erza gave a quick look to the children and then sighed. She leaned her back to her chair.

"What would be the reason of why you dared to come in here?" she asked Jellal.

"We're here to bring back Yue-chan to you." he replied.

"To me? What do you mean? They aren't my children. Aren't they yours?" she asked her brows forming a furrow in her face.

"No. They aren't mine. I haven't fathered any child."

Erza frowned. If they weren't Jellal's, who could be their real parents? Why these two kids are claiming that she and Jellal are their father and mother? Could it be that they are from Edolas? Perhaps, Erza Knightwalker's or Mystogan's children? Was that even possible that they can cross in their world once again? Impossible. There was a very little possibility that it would happen. So what was the truth?

She never thought that she could be a mother. It never crossed to her mind that she was able to have a twins, even a child before. She was just so un-maternal to look, unlike Mirajane who was kind and gentle enough to be a mother. Erza Scarlet? You mean the great 'Titania of Fairy Tail' a mother? Unbelievable. Un-fucking-believable.

"Erza, we really have to go. We can't stay here too long." Jellal said standing from his seat.

"Okay." Erza stood and followed Jellal to say goodbye to Yue.

"Impossible! This is impossible! Yue defeated us!" Natsu cried and looked at Yue with disbelieving eyes. Yue nonchalantly took a sip from her drink before burping.

"Oh, nii-san. Yue is truly a monster. Have you forgotten?" Raikou sarcastically. Yue glared to her brother and kicked his leg under the table.

"Ehh?" Natsu was confused. He didn't know what Raikou mean.

"Yue." Jellal called and Yue looked up to her 'father'.

"Yes, Papa?" Yue asked.

"We're leaving. You better stay here with your brother. I'm sure Erza and her friends will able to help you to find your true parents." he replied.

"But you are our father! And she is our mother!" Yue exclaimed.

"That's true! Otou-sama! Okaa-sama! How could you do this to your babies?" Raikou asked while comforting her crybaby sister.

"Impossible. We're not even married." Erza said.

"We really have to leave now." Jellal bid goodbye and turned to leave.

"Papaaaaa! Papaaa! Don't leave!" Yue screamed hysterically. She cried out loud making Jellal, Meredy and Ultear stopped on their track. A spark of electricity appeared around Yue, giving a warning to others that something was about to happen.

"Yue! No! Stop!" Raikou yelled but was too late to stop Yue for giving a shock to everyone. Erza reequipped and protected Raikou from the shock. Gajeel shielded Levy and Wendy by using his own body receiving all the pain. The Others weren't able to protect theirselves ahead.

"Papaaa! Paapaaa!" Yue continued to cry.

"You better stay here for a moment, Jellal. We can't protect ourselves any longer against her electricity. The Shorty Brat is insanely powerful." Ultear told Jellal.

"Yu... Yue. Yue come here. Stop... stop crying and listen to me." Jellal called to Yue while trying to protect himself from the electricity moving wildly around them. Yue stopped crying and sobbed silently. She stared to Jellal before running towards him. He welcomed her with open arms and picked her up from the ground. The sparks of electricity disappeared within the Fairy Tail. Natsu got up from the floor and used the nearest table to support himself.

"That girl... She's a daddy girl." he said and flinched in pain.

Everyone was saved from further damaged and sighed in relief. Erza with the young Raikou beside her, approached Jellal and Yue.

"I appreciate your help but does it really necessary for you to stay?" Erza asked. Jellal turned to Ultear.

"But we are in a mission, right?" Jellal asked Ultear. Ultear waved her hand.

"We are. But the child needs you now and we're only gathering informations for the mission as now. I think that's fine. We'll just inform you ahead for the next plan." she replied and turned to leave with Meredy. Ultear stopped on the doorway and threw a ring to Jellal which he caught easily. "What's this?" he asked.

"It would be helpful for you to disguise. It'll turn you hair into black and conceal the tattoo in your face." she said before fading into darkness.

~xxoxx~

Team Natsu with Jellal and the Strauss siblings were discussing their plans for their vacation to celebrate Mirajane's birthday. They agreed to take along the twins and Jellal with them at the moment so they could learn the truth about the children.

Meanwhile, Raikou and Yue were staring with blank expression in their faces unto the request board of the Fairy Tail.

"This can't be true." Raikou whispered to his sister who was standing beside him.

"It can't be." Yue replied, her gaze glued to the year written on the front page of the latest newspaper pinned on the board.

Raikou turned his head on his right to look down to Yue.

"We are..." He said. Yue looked up, meeting the eyes of her older brother.

"We are sucked in to the past?" she finished the words of her brother.

~End of Chapter 4~

Note: I changed the sequence of the scenes so the chapter with the title "Erza's Horrible Cooking" was moved to chapter 6.

**Next Chapter: The Little Matchmaker and the Heart-throb **

N/a: Okay, I know you've waiting for a while for an update. Though I'm not sure when will the next chapter be released. I'm currently busy writing the final chapters of one of my InuYasha stories. I was astonished when I saw the reviews for this story and I couldn't help but to squeal in delight.

Replies to Reviews:

Little101- I'm happy that you found that line some kinda funny. But I'm telling you, there are more lines funnier than that. *laughs*

Hinata3487-Oh well. I think the havoc reactions (?) will be depicted more on the next chapters. Thanks for taking your time to read my story.

Red Bloody Yukata- Amazing? I don't know. I think this story has a more way to go.

Inoyamakiori- i'm sorry for the late update. Laziness strikes me. *laughs*

Disease called Love- Thank you for finding this interesting.

Aimee Chamee- It's really hard to write it without making them OOC. Thank you and here's the update.

Queen Quinn- oh, it's my responsibility to update. Here's the chapter 4 and I hope you like it.

Randomarchidork- aww, I'm sorry. I moved that chappie on the sixth chapter.

Mad31lina- now that they're together, the fun is about to begin! *squeals*

Miss Scarecrow- Me too. Sometimes, I couldn't help but to laugh whenever I imagine the scenes.

Splitheart1120- I dunno. I think I'm messing up with Jellal and Erza. *cries*

zeroblade63- I'll try my best to make this story better.

Bibizero- oh,dear. You don't know how much I appreciate your review. Thank you very much for reading my Jerza stories.

KainHeinz- Thank you!

Yuki Kusanagi- Thanks for keeping your support for this story.

Yukistar- thank you for finding this interesting.

Kuroichibineko- thanks *grins*

NamimaAllika- thank you. I'll try to write better. *smiles*

nejihyuugahinata- you love it? I'm flattered. *smiles*

Athena Katorea Knightstar- It's okay. Hope we could start working for this story soon.

dany14-black8- thank you.

Just to inform you, I have Athena Katorea Knightstar and Firehearted Shinobi working with me as the beta readers for this story. If, at any circumstances, you found errors, it was me who made those mistakes and might be overlooked by my betas. Please also add me as friend on Facebook, go to my profile page and copy the fb link provided. Thank you.

Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to leave a review so I could update soon.

Love and Kisses,

Shunrei Ryuzaki


	5. Chapter 5 The Little Matchmaker

Unexpected Parenthood

by Shunrei Ryuzaki

Disclaimer applies.

Chapter 5: The Little Matchmaker

His dark orbs stared at the two mages he and her younger sister known as their parents. Yes, they're their parents. Jellal Fernandez and Erza Scarlet were still oblivious about it. How could they know? Both the twins could only sigh in disbelief. Who else in the world would belief that the Titania of the Fairy Tail Guild and the outlaw mage were able to find love with each other and produced two cute little mages? It was like impossible. But the twins exist and probably no one had an idea that their parents could be together.

"This is bad, nii-chan. We're trapped on this time dimension. This is supposedly eight years before our present time. I wanna go home." Yue told her brother somberly. She sighed as they watched their younger parents arguing over the curry Erza was cooking.

"We might change the past and ruin our future if we became careless. I'm sure our okaa-sama in the future is trying to figure out how they can retrieve us here." Raikou replied.

"So what should we do, nii-chan? Whatever it may be, they must end up being together." Yue grinned mischievously.

"Come on, Yue-chan. We shouldn't meddle with their affairs." Raikou said tapping his hand over the dining table. "..and really we should stop okaa-sama on getting herself cook for us. She might put her house on fire." he added. Raikou looked over his shoulders, noticing her sister's unusual paler skin and ragged breathing. She looked ill and that made him worried.

"What?" Yue asked as she noticed her brother's stare.

"Nothing." Raikou shook his head. But really, he hoped their okaa-sama found a way to retrieve them. He wouldn't know what to do if something wrong would happen to Yue.

"Oh no, she really cooked. This is horrible." Both the twins thought as Erza served the curry she made.

"And that's for our dinner for tonight." Erza said with Jellal behind her. "Come on, Jellal and take a seat.

Jellal and the twins stared horribly at Erza's curry while she was back on the kitchen.

"Otou-sama, I don't like to eat that. It looks like a hodgepodge made by a witch." Yue complained to Jellal, trying not to feel nausea at the food served to her.

"But Erza put a lot of effort, trying to make a nice meal for us. Why won't you try to taste it first?" Jellal whispered which returned by disapproval of the twins.

"No, Otou-sama. We don't want to die yet." Yue murmured.

"Erza would kill us if we didn't eat this." Jellal said sheepishly. The twins wondered if their father is a stupidly masochist or cunning sadist. What made their mother fell inlove with this outlaw mage, they didn't know.

But the twins insisted they wouldn't. When Erza came back, her eyes narrowed as she noticed that the food was untouched. She glared to Jellal and turned her gaze to the twins. Yue yawned and claimed she's already sleepy while Raikou pretended not hungry at all.

"It's not that bad you know. Look, I'll taste it." Jellal took a spoon and tasted the curry Erza cooked. His face turned crimson red as he tried to gulped down the horrible curry. The twins shook their head watching the tortured face of their father.

"Now that's what you call a show off." Raikou sweatdropped.

"What's with that face, Jellal?" Erza asked then took a spoonful of her curry and ate it. She almost spilled it on the table, fortunately cupping her mouth. Both she and Jellal ran fast to the sink feeling nauseous.

"I told you it's a bad idea to add milk on the curry." Jellal scolded Erza.

"How will I know? I never cooked before." she said.

Suddenly, they heard the doorbell rang. Yue yelped and clapped her hands, her eyes twinkling.

"Yes! Yes! Here's my saviour! Pizza-kun!" Yue exclaimed.

"Eh? Who ordered that?" Erza asked.

"I don't know perhaps the kids." Jellal replied. Raikou and Yue went to the door and received the pizza and the pasta they ordered.

"Otou-sama! Okaa-sama! Here's the delivery!" Yue said.

Erza followed the kids and paid the bill. Jellal with raven hair, appeared behind her and said thanks to the delivery man.

"You have very cute kids and a beautiful wife. You're indeed lucky." The delivery man told him. Erza was blushing hard on the compliment. She never knew it feel so good to be called Jellal's wife. Jellal's cheeks were tainted with blush, smiled.

"Yeah, I think so."

~xxoxx~

"Don't you think it's ridiculous that they think we're married and have children?" Erza asked Jellal as she handed to him a spare pillow and a blanket. They decided that as long as the twins are with them, Jellal will sleep on the couch while the twins sleep with her.

"But Yue resembles you alot. They wouldn't understand even if you explain it." he replied. His hand reached to her and accidentally touched her hand. They both blushed at the contact. He then gripped her wrist and pulled her closer to him.

"Wouldn't it be better if all of these are true and we haven't to pretend at all?" He whispered to her.

"Somehow, I'm glad that we have the twins. I got a chance to see you more often even if this is temporary." she replied.

He moved closer to shorten the distance between them. Their lips almost touching. Erza's cheeks burned red as she put her hands in his shoulder, anticipating the kiss.

Out of the blue, they heard Raikou's voice calling his younger sister. They turned their gaze towards the door and saw Yue watching them with a grin in her face. Raikou came beside her and pulled her away as he saw the tomato faces of their parents.

"Onii-chan! You ruined the moment! They were about to kiss." Yue complained to her brother.

"And I told you not to interfere with their affairs." They heard Raikou's firm voice as the twins vanished from their sight.

Erza sighed and pulled away from Jellal.

"So I guess we should retire for tonight." she said as she left Jellal on the couch.

Jellal smiled and Erza felt the butterflies in her stomach. With her face beating red and a supressed smile, she left the room going to her room to spend the night with the twins.

~xxoxx~

"So how we'll retrive them from the past?" The scarlet haired mage asked with her eyes glaring to the man in front of her. Her shoulder length hair swaying on the air as her body emitted a dangerous aura as if she was about to kill.

"Erza, calm down." Jellal tried to smile but he felt awkward about it. He knew it was a bad idea that he and Ultear tried to teach the twins time dimension magic. But he couldn't blame Erza not to panic. She wasn't used of the twins not with her. She raised them herself and somehow he regret that he spent less time with their children.

"You better start to find them. If something wrong happen to them, I will not forgive you." Erza threaten him.

~xxoxx~

Next Chapter : Erza's Horrible Cake

~xxoxx~

A/n: I know. I know. It's bad that I didn't update for a year. Im sorry, minna. X| Thank you for those who pm me and made their virtual friend. Also, thank you for your fan mails.

Hi, Nia Rina. Thank you for supporting my Jerza works.

Might as well I update Convenient Affair soon and publish my one shots lemony Jerza.

Special Thanks to the following who left reviews. I truly appreciate it.

The Anime Doll 09, Reiko-desu, karazurbano25, catsandanime, iLoveFairytaiLz, RubyAFK, lunarstar, thegirlofyume, ashley, nickypooh214, Cherryblossom7w7, shielaexscarlet, , erzashea1, MaangaFreak, Lyralikha, lika, Assult type-PJ, doremishine itsuko, Helekiller2, Hatsune Nika xD, xDarkxKurokox, tyhsgtagg, pangya85, arika518, Fran-sama, Wendy Fernandez, Cherry, Kryztaliaena Elizabeth, Beta5200, FanFicLoverxzxccxx, babylovee, Terumi Okino, cruorem, VenVen, Aimee Chamee, Miss Scarecrow, Queen Quinn, inoyamakiori, splitheart1120, Yukistar, Serendox, aokiiro, RedBloody Yukata, xxRandomnessPrevailsxx, AkaiChouNoKoe.

and to the guests that left reviews, one of them claimed knew Mashima-sama personally. Really? That's great if it's true. Really bad if you're lying.

Thanks again everyone!

P.S. This chapter might be revised soon because of grammatical errors and misused of words.

Love lots,

Shunrei Ryuzaki


	6. Chapter 6

**Unexpected Parenthood**

By Shunrei Ryuzaki

**A/n:** Hi everyone! I know it's been years since I last updated this story. Forgive my…err… laziness? No, actually I've been busy working for the past months/years. I just have to take a break now since I am preggy. Why did I get pregnant first before Erza? *frowns*. Just joking, well here is the much awaited update! I don't know if I still remember clearly how this story should flow nevertheless I'll try my best. *smiles*. Btw, before I forgot, thank you very much to those who recommended this story to other forums/readers. I truly appreciate it. Also, thanks for the credits to those writers that produced stories inspired by Unexpected Parenthood. Keep shipping JerZa!

**Disclaimer applies**. This is purely a fan fiction. Characters and its notable locations credited to Mashima-sama. If Mashima-sama read this (like Kumiko-chan) said on my last update, I hope he enjoyed it.

**Chapter 6**

Erza turned to her right only to find that the other side of the bed was unoccupied. She rose from her bed with her long scarlet hair messed up flowing in her pink nightgown. She yawned and stretched her arms as she walked towards the kitchen. Erza wondered why her house seems unusual. There were unfamiliar sounds in her kitchen with voices of kids arguing about syrups and milk. She found the twins with Jellal making their breakfast. Jellal, on his white polo shirt and black jeans with a pink apron with him made Erza gape in surprise. Pink apron with prints of strawberries made him very 'cute' in her eyes.

"Oh, there you are." Jellal said. "Did the twins' voices wake you up?"

Erza coming back to her senses, blinked and scratched randomly her head.

"Uhm...no. I smell something delicious. What do you have there?" she asked as she took her seat at the dining area. Jellal went to the counter and took the newly made pancakes and french toast serving it at the table.

"We made some pancakes and toasts."

"And why are you yelling and arguing while I'm asleep?" Erza asked the twins. Yue sobbed and wiped her tears. She ran towards Erza and clung to her mother's arm.

"Mom, nii-chan took all the milk and there's nothing left for me. He won't even let me have more syrup." Yue told her.

"Monster." The scarlet haired boy teased his sister.

"You won't grow taller than me even if you drink a pint of milk."

"Raikou." Jellal interceded. Sometimes, he couldn't understand why Raikou seems enjoying teasing Yue.

"That's enough." Erza told Raikou. She patted Yue's head and wiped her wet little cheeks with her thumbs.

"Don't mind nii-chan. We'll just buy your milk later. Okay?"

Yue blinked and stared at her. The look on Yue's face was familiar to Erza. It made her unease. It was like Yue will put her into another embarrassing situation. She prayed that may Yue not utter a question but well the child won't let her go that easily.

"Mom, do you still have milk in you?" the question that made the great Titania wished to make the ground devour her at that moment. Oh great! Where the heck did she get that idea? Jellal, whose taking the cups from the dispenser, almost lost his grip as he heard the bluenette's question to the red haired mage he loves the most. Raikou, on the other hand, sweat dropped on his sister's bold inquiries.

"Yue, only nursing mothers have milk! Mom doesn't have any of it." Raikou explained. Erza sighed in relief. Good thing that the boy has presence of mind and had saved her from Yue.

Raikou, with a cup of milk on his hand, moved closer to his sister and whispered "She's still young, Yue-chan. She wouldn't even conceive us by now."

His sister gave a big "ohh" and munches her cookies giving her brother a confused look. What does conceive mean? How do grownups make babies? She thought. She reminded herself to ask her mom later.

Jellal took the remaining milk on the pitcher, pouring it on a small glass.

"Here's your milk, Yue. I hope that is enough for you." He said.

Yue ate all her cookies at once scattering some on the table. She took the cup of milk then drinking it at once.

"Ahhh…. Thanks, Daddy!" She wiped her lips with the back of her hand and saw her brother running towards the bedroom his arms on his side making an airplane act.

"Onii-chan, wait for me!" Yue yelled as she jumped from her seat following her brother to the next room.

Erza noticed Jellal's off guard reaction as they watch the kids went to the room.

"Something's wrong?" She asked while she cupped her chin with her hand.

Jellal shook his head and smiled. He took a seat next to the red haired mage and sighed to himself.

"I'm not just used to be called Daddy. I'll never get used of it. I think."

Erza smirked. She took a bit from a toast Jellal served to her. Well, she wasn't surprised. Nobody would even expect that the kids were coming to their lives. She's been travelling and doing jobs these past few months keeping her busy. He, on the other hand chose another path. If the kids didn't come, they should've been doing their usual routine by now. She couldn't even think that one day; she'll share a breakfast with him, talking to him like this. If only this could last a lifetime, but no, she knew there are reasons why the kids suddenly appeared from nowhere claiming that the two of them are their parents. She wondered who the real parents of the twins are. But how come they resemble her and Jellal?

Suddenly, her face flushed red. She remembered clearly what happened last night. Jellal told her that he is happy that the twins came and wished that it is true! Does it mean that he really like to be with her?

"What should we do with them today?" he asked, breaking her thoughts. She noticed her flushed cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Erza stood up trying to hide her blush. "I remembered Natsu inviting us to go with them to the beach to celebrate Mira's birthday. Will you come with us?"

"I think that's a good idea. We can't just stay here for a long time. We have to find out where are their parents although; I am a bit concern about Yue's health." Jellal replied. He took the used cup helping Erza clean the dining table.

"Why?" Erza stopped wiping the table with the washcloth and gave Jellal a look.

"She got a slight fever again this morning when she woke up. She went to me crying saying she wants her "Daddy". I thought she's missing her real dad so badly so I give a hug and noticed her fever. I already gave her some medicine I found on your med box but it seems it doesn't work that much on her. The first time I met her, she was also burning with fever that time while fighting on the forest."

"She must've been tired since then. I wonder if I should get some medicines for her." Erza said as he and Jellal continue their work while listening to the cheerful voices of the twin playing on the next room.

`xox`

"Alright, I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed as the battle between him and Gray starts. Apparently this time they decided to have a race with an obstacle course on the shore near the beach house . Happy cheered on him while offering a fish to his beloved Carla. Juvia blushed as she admires her beloved Gray fighting with all his might against the dragon slayer. She was surprised when she was dragged by Lucy to play beach volleyball with Erza and Mirajane.

Wendy, with an ice cream on her hand felt a bit uncomfortable on her swimsuit. She doesn't like it that much since her breast is still incomparable to her co-guild members. She sighed to herself hoping that it will grow soon. She heard Levy asking why he wouldn't join Natsu and Gray's game. He chuckled saying it just a waste of time competing with those idiots.

"You're just worried you'll get some rust to yourself, eh?" she heard Lily's retorted.

"Fshh.. not happening." The iron dragon slayer responded.

Wendy noticed Raikou being swarmed by ladies on the beach. They seemed like they find the boy cute and irresistible. She had no idea that he can be a ladies' man in such a young age.

"If you think I'm cute, you should see my dad. " Raikou beamed as the ladies giggle over his charm.

Wendy decided to join Jellal and Yue making a sand castle. She was surprised to see Jellal without his tattoo in his face and having a raven hair. She couldn't even recognize him but well perhaps it is his disguise to fend off the council's soldiers.

"Onee-chan, you can't build a castle with an ice cream on your hand." Yue said as she stares on Wendy's strawberry ice cream. "Daddy, can I have some ice cream too?" she asked Jellal who is molding a pile of wet sand in front of him.

"Ask your mom. She'll be glad to share some with you since she also likes strawberries." He replied.

"You're right. I'll finish this first then I'll help you." Wendy said to the bluenette girl. Suddenly her attention was caught by the uneasiness of the wind coming from the sea. There's a bad storm coming in their way and probably hit the ground at night.

"It'll rain soon." She said to herself but enough to be heard by Jellal and Yue.

"Onee-chan, is it true? But the sun is still up and the weather seems good. It it rains our castle will be ruined by the waves." Yue was saddened by the thought.

"It is okay, Yue. We can still play indoors, right?" Jellal said, trying to uplift "his" daughter's mood. "I'm sure Erza and Raikou will join us too, right Wendy?" he added.

"Yeah." Wendy agreed.

Later that night, Wendy's prediction came true. The wind started to be wild and then it rains hard. They could all hear the howling sounds it made from a far. They gathered on the main hall chattering and drinking while they wait for the storm to end but the twins were so tired that they fell as sleep on Erza's bedroom. Erza and Jellal were talking to Makarov about the twins, asking for some possibilities and reasons why the children came to them. There talk was cut off when they heard Natsu jolted on the room with a weird game board on his hand calling Lucy and Happy to play with him.

"Happy! Lucy! Look what I've found! We've got to play this!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Heh… you're gonna lose again, stupid." Gray replied.

"What did you just say , Ice Brain?" Natsu retorted his eyes burning. "You're just scared that I'll wipe off your as*es." He added.

"Watch your mouth, you idiot." Gajeel joined the commotion.

"Oh oh… I have a bad feeling on this." Lucy tried to move away but was pulled by Natsu to join the game.

"Come on, Lucy. This would be great."

"Something's not right." Carla said as she stares on the weird.

Natsu rolled the two dice as he, Happy, Gray with Juvia behind him, Lucy, Gajeel and Levy encircled the board. A blinding light filled the room and all of them tried to protect their eyesight from it.

"What's with this light?" Erza said.

The light disappeared and they were all shocked to see that the players themselves turn to their 6 year old selves. They were all still recognizable except for the fact that they have smaller stature almost the same with Raikou and Yue's.

"Why is everybody become so tall?" Younger Natsu asked oblivious of what happened to his body.

"Look what you've done, idiot! I told you this is a bad idea!" Lucy said crying like a lost child.

Levy tried not to cry but still her tears are falling, stares at her tiny hands. She looked at Gajeel who looked unnerved on his transformation.

"Idiot, don't cry. You're small to begin with. That's why you have to stay by my side." Gajeel told her. She wiped her tears and smiled to him.

The three exceeds looked exactly what they've looked like when they were born from eggs. Lisanna was so thrilled she couldn't help herself from cuddling Happy. Carla snuggled on Wendy's arms while Lily stood on the table just like his co-exceed on his younger form.

Erza appeared from nowhere and gave Natsu a hard knock on his head.

"You should've read the instruction first before throwing those dices." Erza gritted her teeth in dismay.

The chibi mages form a line in front of the scarlet haired mage, receiving lectures from her.

"Ahhh… youth has so much energy." Mavis appeared beside Makarov and Jellal watching the kids torturing by Laxus.

Then they heard tiny footsteps coming. It seems someone is running on the corridors. Raikou appeared on the door, panting and with a worried look on his face.

"Mom! Dad! You have to come with me! Something's wrong with Yue!" he called.

Jellal ran fast immediately with Raikou following him. Erza suddenly was shocked on her place loosening her grip on Natsu. She then followed Jellal on her room without hesitation. She found her daughter clinging to her father's black shirt calling her.

"Mom… mom…" Yue murmured. She was red as tomato, her breathe irregular and her cheeks flushed. It seems she have a really bad fever again.

"Yue-chan, Daddy and Mommy is here." Jellal said worriedly as he stroke Yue's locks out of her face. Other guild members also came and see what's happening to the young mage.

"Oh… Yue-chan is sick." Young Lucy said.

"It looks like her energy is slipping out of her body. It may be the reason of her high fever." Marakov said while he checks on Yue's hand.

"She's been having fever since I found her in the forest. She also has one earlier in the morning." Jellal said.

"We must do something or else something bad might happen soon." Mavis stated.

Erza is still in shocked. She felt her heart skipped a beat in a moment she heard that Yue is sick. Her body is shaking, tears flowing only on one eye. She is in distress. She felt something that she never knew of.

**End Notes:** Okay, no preview for the next chapter. I noticed that I kept changing the flow of the story so I decided not to put previews anymore. Thank you for reading, following and adding on your favorites!

I hoped you enjoy this chapter.

Love and Kisses,

Shunrei


End file.
